Would You Believe Me?
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: Who came before Death or God? Why their older "sister" of course. Follow her adventures of dealing with her love for Gabriel and trying to stop the apocalypse.
1. Prelude

Would You Believe Me?

In the beginning of time, you would think God and Death were the first to come about. But no one ever mentions the oldest Horseman, Life. I am the oldest living thing and she was the one to start it all. I created God, Death, and Four Horsemen. I can give life to anyone that deserves it, but I can just as well take it if you piss me off. I have been walking the earth since humans first made their appearance. I'm known in a few mythologies. For example; Freyja in Norse, Aphrodite in Greek, and Isis in Egypt. I'm in so many different ones but I'm just going to leave that alone. I have many different names, my first one was Life but I gave that one. At one point, before God created his angels, I carried the name Angel.

God tried to recreate me and came up with his angels. They were perfect. I remember little Lucifer running up to me when he was just a baby angel, hadn't even learned to fly yet, and calling me mommy. He was the second archangel to be created after Michael. Then Raphael and then Gabriel, who was my favorite. They all looked up to me like a mother except Gabriel, he looked at me like an equal which I appreciated because I got tired of being treated like the one person that could destroy everything, which I could.

I remember when the Earth was created and humans were put into existence. Luc hated them and I was the only one he told until he started arguing with God and his brother. The arguing became so bad that I took Gabriel away from the fighting because he was still young. When God told his sons to venerate Man, Luc disobeyed and God cast him from heaven. I tried to make Luc see reason and to go apologize but he never did. He eventually found a young witch named Lilith and twisted and switched her soul around until creating the first demon. God was so angry, he sent his son into the Cage in Hell.

I disappeared and hide on Earth, much like Gabe, who became the God of chaos, Loki. I kept tabs on all of Gods children and helped when I could. I helped hunters when I could. Bobby Singer for example was one of my favorites along with the Winchesters. I also kept tabs on the angels. I put Anna, a fallen angel who disobeyed, into a very nice home. I have never stopped caring about my archangels. Although they are more then my archangels now. They thought I long ago died or put myself into the Earth and I never made them think differently. I loved them but they were idjits as Bobby would say.

Right about now, I'm checking up on my favorite archangel, Gabe. At this point in time, he is acting as a janitor at a college campus.

A/N: I do not own Supernatural…. Although I wish I owned Gabriel. But I do own Life, my own little creation.

Give me your opinion on the story please.


	2. Jumping and Plans

Would You Believe Me? Chapter One: Jumping and Reuniting

Sitting in a bar on a college campus was something I was expecting. I knew that the hunters sitting in here were interviewing a pair of idiotic college students. Well, one of them was, the other was shooting back Purple Nurples. They came thinking it was a haunting, but they were dealing with a hole other species. I remember when I showed up a few days ago and showed myself for the first time to Gabriel or should I say Mister Trickster.

_Flashback: Prof. Cox jumping._

I watched as Professor Cox was walking to his office from my perch in the tree outside his office window. I sat with my back against the trunk and a leg hanging off of the branch and one leg put up that I was using as an arm rest. I watched his interaction with the "girl" and smiled as I recognized one of the 'tricksters' pranks. I watched the professor lead the girl up to his office and hand her a book. I used one of my many powers and listened in on the conversation.

"Maybe I should just go…" The girl said turning around to leave.

"Wait," Cox said. The 'girl' turns back around. "I know how it feels. I'm somewhat of celebrity around here." A pause. "You're a very beautiful girl." He pushes some hair behind her ear and leans in to kiss. While they kiss, the 'girl's' face slowly deforms. I smirk, _Yep, that's Gabe's work alright._ I think to myself. I always encouraged Gabe's love for pranks and jokes. I always thought the angels were too emotionless.

The couple pull apart and Cox opens his eyes and sees her face and starts backing away from the thing. "What's wrong? Don't you want me anymore?" The 'girl' ask. All of a sudden I hear a door slam shut and look down and see Gabe locking the door. Then the window is open and the Professor is being pushed out by the girl. After the man hits bottom, the girl disappears. I smirk and look back down and disappear and pop back up leaning against the tree trunk with arms crossed. I stare at his face and can't help but think of how much I've missed Gabriel. His smirk shows up on his face after realizing that his planned worked.

This time I choose to speak up. "Kinda low for you to be a janitor _Loki_?" I say teasingly. "Or can I still call you Gabe?" He turned around with a confused look on his face and I step out from shadows.

"Who are you?" He says slowly.

I put my hand on my chest. "Awe, come on. That hurts right here." I point to where my heart is. "I mean yeah I didn't show any of you my human form but really? You should recognize me, Gabey."

He blinks slowly before he speaks again. "The only person that calls me that is…" A smile slowly grows on his face. "ANGEL!" I smile back and open my arms to hug him. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up and swings me around. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here? I mean everyone thought you were dead?" We let go and I place my hands on his shoulders and his stayed on my waist.

"Well, yeah but I got so pissed off at your dad that I went into hiding. Kinda like you did. I kept taps on everybody though. Made sure all my boys were safe." I placed my hands on his face.

He scrunched up his face in thought and cocked his head to the side. "But why show up now?"

"Well, I'm more calm now then I was then." I sighed. "Man, I missed you." I hugged him again.

"I missed you too!" We broke apart and turned to the professor and he put his arm around my shoulder and my arm went around his waist.

"Whatcha gonna do about the professor here?"

"Call the police, I guess."

And we did. The police came and picked up the body while I put on my actress face and acted like I was so traumatized and Gabe or should I say _Charlie_ was my boyfriend and I had come to pick him up when we witnessed the professor jumping. _Charlie _had to take me to his car and bring me home. And Gabe took me to his home. A really nice apartment with a cute dog. That's where I agreed to take place in his pranks; I did teach him half of what he knows.

_Flashback ends._

Back to the story at hand. I sat the bar, nursing a scotch on the rocks and keeping my eye on the hunters. Gabe is supposed to join me soon to look for our next target. He was planning everything and I just needed to pick our next dick victim. That's when I notice the jock that the Sasquatch Winchester was interviewing was being a dick to the girl about the urban legend of Crawford hall about room 669 which there was no such thing. I smiled and chuckled a little at that and the fact that Gabe was trying to sneak up on me. I didn't jump when he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned against the bar next to me.

"Hey, Ang." He grinned at me. I smiled back and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Hey, _Charlie_." I giggled at his new name. "I forgot to tell you about my new name. I go by Clarity now."

"Well, _Clarity_, don't laugh. It's just a cover." He playfully huffed at my laughing.

"I think I might have found our next victim. Maybe victims. You got some hunters on your ass." I nod towards the jock and the hunter as Gabe orders a beer. He squints his eyes at the hunters. Sam gets up from the pair of students and goes to collect Dean and finds his brother drunk and trying to pick up a girl named Stella.

"Oh I got some things planned for them." He chuckles. "This is gonna be fun." He smirks as mischief dances in his caramel eyes. "As for the jock," Gabe puts a newspaper in front of me with the title _'Slow Dancing Aliens'_ and points to it. "This is the next prank starring Captain Jackass over there." I laugh.

"While you do that, I am going to find a way to prank our hunters." I got up and pulled him with me to his apartment. It took us a couple of minutes to get there and he led me in.

"Go on make yourself at home, Angel." He pulled off his jacket and took mine after taking mine off and put them on the coat rack. He sat in a black leather recliner while I sat on the couch with his dog Sweets. "Champagne?"

I looked up from petting Sweets and saw him holding an extended champagne glass out to me and I smiled as I took it. "Thanks Gabe."

He sighed as he sat back down and looked at me. "Whatcha been doing Angel?"

"Well," I sighed. "After figuring your brothers were being douche bags and were going to continue being douche bags until they talk it out I put myself in hiding. Although I did check up from time to time." I took a sip of my drink. "I didn't think that you all were going to think I was dead but I was tired of listening to my boys fight all the time." He goes to speak up but I cut him off. "I know, I know I should have come back earlier but I was still pissed off; I still am a little. You know how I am when I get pissed; plagues, disasters, the whole nine yards." He smiled and shook his head at me. I look at him. "Now how did you become Loki? I distinctly remember that Loki was one of my creations and I don't remember him making him look like you?" I smiled at him to tell him I was alright with it.

What many people don't know is that most of the dark creatures on Earth were put there by me. I told God that there had to have darkness in the light. I told them that there had to be balance. Why did you think I created Death and God right after each other; without one, the other can not stay balanced.

He grinned at me. "Well Loki at the time was trying to stay low and I told him since no one knows what he looks like except for his maker that I would substitute in for him. I took power of this body right before then and he was a passionate Pagan man and told him that I was Loki and would grant him into the gates Valhalla because he was dying in exchange for taking over his body." He took another sip and then stood up and went over to a table that appeared with all different types of chocolate. "Chocolate?" I said after picking a piece off and holding it out to me.

I got up and walked over to him and took the piece and put it in my mouth. "Never should have told you about why Loki was one of my favorite sons." I grinned and took a piece and put it in front of his mouth. He smiled and his laughing lines crinkled around his eyes as he opened his mouth. I smirked and shoved it into his face before my mouth opened with my laugh at the shocked look on his face. "Now you should have seen that coming." I laughed and started backing away as he got his evil face on as if ready to chase me.

We chased each other around his apartment, laughing and smiling the whole time; shoving pieces of pie and cake into each others faces until morning came and he had to go to work.

_Fast forward to the next night. _

_Dean and Sam asking to look around Prof. Cox's office._

Gabe had just got done letting the hunters see the office and I was taking a tour of their little motel room. I heard their car pull up and looked out the window to see a 1967 Chevy Impala. I lowly whistled. Sweet ride. I'd hate to do something to it. Ehh, I'll only do some minor damage. I snapped my fingers before they walked in and I turned invisible. I looked around some more before Sam said something about his laptop.

"Dude, were you on my laptop?"

"No, why?" Dean came back into the room.

"Because it's frozen on Busty Asian ." He turned the computer around to show Dean the website. As he did this, my face slowly morphed into my smirk when I'm thinking of ways to prank Sam and Dean.

Author's Note

Hey, guys sorry about the deleted chapter but I had to revise it to make it longer. I'm trying to make my chapters long on some of my stories and I need to revise this one a little bit. Please comments, reviews, favorites, and following are welcome. To all of those that did review I thank you and hope you continue to like my story. Oh and ideas are also welcome because I have a feeling that I'll have writer's block sometime later in the story.

Dank you, Lyric


	3. Pranks

Would You Believe Me? Chapter Two: Pranks

That night, after finding out the perfect way to prank the Winchester brothers, Gabe and I sat on a park bench a couple of feet away from where we planned on pranking the douche jock. He was slightly slouched with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and relaxed with a slight grin on his face from thinking about what was about to happen. All of a sudden we heard someone walking this way. We looked at each other and smirked before looking at the jock before we lifted our hand up at the same time and snapped our fingers and the same time. A sound was heard from behind the jock before a light shown down on him as if from a UFO. He tried to run but it was no use and the beam of light slowly started to pick the guy up. After the light went out, we smirked and let the prank take its course.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, I could go for a drink. How about you?" I smiled and held out my hand to Gabriel.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Of course milady." He took my hand and wrapped in his arm.

_Next night_

I was trying so hard not to laugh as I watched Curtis trying to drink his sorrows away and explain what happened to him on the 'UFO'. He was apparently abducted and probed over and over again by aliens and then was made to slow dance. I'm so glad that my back was turned to him so they didn't see me bite my fist as I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. Gabe was working and I was trying to check up on the brothers as often as I could.

No body really knows that I keep taps on them as much as possible when I found out that Sam was suppose to be Lucifer's meat suit and that Dean was suppose to be Michael's. I did not want the boys saying yes to the arch-angels, I mean it's not like I don't love my boys but Sam and Dean don't deserve that.

I had my plans ready to put into action tomorrow while they were away.

"Hey, Clarity, hon." Gabe walked over and I smiled at him and stood up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Charlie." I let go and he took a step back and sat down across from me and sat his beer down on the small table. "How was work?" I smirked at him.

He sighed. "It was work; this place has gotten bored lately if it wasn't for my pranks." I laughed at him and he took a sip of his beer and I took a sip of my JD.

I leaned forward on the table. "I forgot to ask, why have you taken an interest in the Winchesters?"

He looked at me, "You already know. They're Mike and Luci's meat suits; I'm trying to make sure they stay on the right path." He took another sip before seeing my face drop. I was sorta sad that he wanted that to happen but I understood that he just wanted his brothers back. I want my boys back too but not at the cost of two innocent men that deserve better. He sighed at me, "Ang, you know that I wouldn't usually do that but I just my brothers back."

"I know, I know."

We continued our drinks before going home. We don't really need sleep so we stayed up all night talking about what happened in the time I was away. The next day while Gabe was at work, I was at the brothers' hotel room while they interviewed a boy that knew Curtis. I zapped myself into the room and took Sam's laptop and hid it at the apartment for the time being before zapping myself to the scene of the 'crime' and watched Dean and Sam interview one of the frat boys.

They then went back to the hotel and Sam found his laptop missing. I sat myself on the couch, invisible of course, and watched as the argument blossomed.

"Alright, where is it?" Sam asked Dean.

"What? Your computer?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't take it."

"Well, you're the only option, Dean. We keep the door locked, and don't let the maids in."

"I guess you lost it then, Poindexter."

"Dude, you know something, I put up a lot from you."

"Whatcha talking about? I'm a joy to be around."

"Yeah, right. What about your dirty socks in the sink? Or your food?"

"What's wrong with my food?"

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism! I mean you can't even follow my one simple request is that you don't mess with my stuff! How would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam was pacing the hotel, getting angry.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

That's when I zapped myself back to the apartment and sat on the couch laughing. Sam's face was so hilarious. I slowly calmed down after a moment or two and decided to mediate while I waited for Gabe to come home so we can do our next prank.

_The Next Night_

_After the last prank._

Gabriel and I watched as the brothers looked at what was left of the doctor that did animal testing. I had recommended him to Gabe cause I was totally against animal cruelty and he had suggested getting him back by using animals and pranked him with the alligator in the sewers urban myth. They figured it out and Sam and Dean split up, Dean going to look in the sewers and Sam doing research.

Dean didn't get done looking until the next morning and Sam had just woke up and was in the shower. That was when I snuck in and grabbed Sam's money holder and snuck back down and let the air out the Impala and planted the money holder near one of the tires to make it seem like Sam was the one to let the air out. I hate to do real damage to the beautiful car so I did a simple prank with the least amount of damage. I disappeared just as Dean turned the corner and saw his baby with the tires flat.

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural except for my creation, Life/Angel.

Also I'd like for my readers to give me their input, because input is good and is always welcome. I don't know if I want her to separate from Gabriel or not so I'm confused after the first few chapters. I'd like to thank the people who favorited and follow this story, it means a lot.


End file.
